


Chocolate, Whipped Delight

by fauxvision



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxvision/pseuds/fauxvision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's late, Kise's hungry, and Aomine's ignoring him, but Kise finding a bottle of chocolate sauce and can of whipped cream changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Whipped Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: MA  
> Pairing: Aomine x Kise  
> Warning: Male x Male, PWP
> 
> Author's note: Blame my obsession with chocolate and love for whipped topping; plus aomeanie said this pairing needs more shameless smut, so why not?

**Chocolate, Whipped Delight**

Being hungry at ten o' clock at night with your boyfriend's kitchen being a barren wasteland and said boyfriend tuning in to his televised program with the least regard to your growling stomach? Probably not a situation you ever want to be in, but for Kise, it was his current reality. Nothing his cabinets held could constitute for a meal; there was only sugar, flour, and various spices in one of them. The pantry shelves held emptied boxes to be tossed out, and the fridge only contained different condiments along with a loaf of bread, some tortillas, and a few vegetables in the bottom drawer.

“Um, Aominecchi, don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?” the hungry male asked as his stomach grumbled ferociously.

The man in question sat on the couch adjacent to him. His arm rested along the back of the chair, and one leg was propped on the cushion; he was too concerned with his show to hear his boyfriend's question.

"...Aominecchi?"

"Yes, Kise?" the navy haired male asked his lover in an impatient tone, trying to listen to the squabble of lovers on a soap opera. He had a thing for drama, and while he would never admit it to anyone else- especially not his jerk of a best friend, Kagami- for Kise? He let his deep secret be known.

"I asked you: don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?" Kise inquired again, sticking his head in the fridge to look around the brightly lit white space. "I'm starving."

Aomine placed a hand behind his head, scratching through silk, navy tresses; Kise was starting to irritate him. "Can't you just order out?"

Amber irises peered over the top of the fridge door, narrowing sharply at the aloof man sitting comfortably on the couch- looking as if he wasn't planning to move at all as his gaze was focused on the screen.

"I would love to order out, however, it is now ten fifteen at night, and I'm pretty sure every one is closed."

"Drink some water," Aomine propped his head up with his fist, still not bothering to pay direct attention to his boyfriend. “You're a model anyways, right? Don't y’all do that while on the job?”

“You're an ass,” Kise retorted, poking his bottom lip out. Feeling he wasn't getting anywhere, he let out a heavy sigh as he looked back into the fridge. How in the hell does a twenty-one year old man not have ANYTHING to eat in his house? Weren't these the ages when you went through growth spurts? Or when you had company over on a regular basis that you needed to keep a stocked fridge? Or maybe just the simple fact that you have a boyfriend who you know is coming over and will probably be hungry after ten o' clock when everything is closed, and since you get so absorbed in your show that AT LEAST you could have something for him to find to cook for himself? Obviously, this wasn't Aomine.

Kise began to piece together the few things he found in his hunt, trying to see if any combination would make an appetizing meal, but to no avail. The model frowned at the realization this was going to be a long night, especially as his stomach roared viciously at the neglect of being fed.

"I think I'm going to die," he placed a hand on his stomach, bending over in front of the opened refrigerator. He clenched at his belly as it rumbled and made something akin to what Aomine called “dying whale” noises.

“You're so damn dramatic,” Aomine stated as he shifted in his seat; his drawers were riding up.

“Letting it be known that I'm starving isn't dramatic, AOMINE.” Kise never called him “Aomine”, especially not as harshly as he had just said. “Maybe you should do something about it.”

“Fifteen more minutes.”

“And then what?”

His ace went silent; the commercial period had ended.

“Ugh,” Kise groaned, still bent over in front of the fridge. His golden bangs hung in front of his face, and he watched them sway back and forth. In the midst of his musing, he noticed two objects sitting at the back of the fridge, away from anything else it may have held.

"What's this?" he asked, removing the hand from his stomach to reach for the brown container. "Chocolate sauce?" he quirked a brow and reached back to turn the can's writing towards him. "Extra whipped cream?"

Just as the it was to be revealed what the root of the couple's problem was in his show, Kise shouted, "Aominecchi, why do you have chocolate sauce and whipped cream?!" making the irritable male on the couch miss the line.

The navy haired male kicked a pillow off his couch, and if he hadn't been somewhat in his right mind, the television would have been busted from him throwing the remote. A glare found itself fixated on the fridge door where Kise's ass poked out, and even though Aomine would have thought it was sexy, he was beyond pissed.

"For fuck's sake, Kise! I been waiting on that for three weeks!"

"I understand that, but I'm hungry, you're not paying me any damn attention, and I want to know why this is in here!" the model snapped back as he stood up, slammed the fridge door shut, and placed the chocolate and whipped cream containers on the counter in front of him. "Maybe if you had some damn food in this house, I wouldn't have had to bug you!" There was a fold of his arms and a pout to mar his strikingly handsome features.

Aomine threw his head back onto the couch, let out a heavy breath, and placed his hands over his eyes. "Have you ever thought that I don't go grocery shopping, because I'm always with you?"

Kise was such an fiend for Aomine's attention, he often times made himself look like a dunce when he got moody with him. Of course Aomine was always with him; outside of his own work and school, Aomine would spend most of his days at Kise's, or on the outings Kise would plan for them, or at Kise's shoots where they would get lunch or dinner afterward depending on the time. Aomine's mindset basically told him: _“fuck groceries; use that money elsewhere.”_

Kise's mouth formed an "O" shape at the question, and he placed a hand behind his neck giving a light scratch; a nervous grin appeared in his lips, but he managed to say nothing.

"Judging by your silence, I'm assuming that makes a lot of sense now?" Aomine asked, sitting up to meet the credits rolling at the end of his soap. “I can't believe this shit...”

He loosened his grip on the remote since he had been using it like you would a stress ball and began leisurely flipping the channels; he was angry, if his body language didn't tell- cheek propped up on his fist with narrowed eyes and furrowed brow set in his features; Kise had better not bother him for the rest of the night.

Kise dropped the hand from his neck and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip; he didn't like upsetting his boyfriend, and he knew trying to spark up any conversation would end up with Aomine nonchalantly brushing him off. His stomach still growled, and he placed a hand over it as if covering the mouth of a crying child. “This is your fault,” he whispered.

He needed to release the tension; it was too thick. He looked towards Aomine still on the couch, unmoving except for fingers tapping the channel up button. Did he want to say something? Sure, but what? He had no idea. Looking back to the counter, he stared at the bottle and the can, as if burning a whole through both items would help solve this problem.

A smirk crept onto Kise's lips, and he peeled himself off the fridge door. He took the bottle of chocolate, popped the cap open, and poured some onto his fingers. Smearing the cocoa on his lips for gloss, he turned and walked over to his navy haired boyfriend.

Bending down for his face to meet with Aomine's, he placed a hand on his ace's cheek and began guiding his face towards his.

“Kise, what the hell are you do-” Aomine's sentence was cut off as his lips touched Kise's- sticky, sweet, and smelling like rich chocolate. His eyes fluttered close, the remote slipped from his fingers to the floor, and he placed his freed hand on the nape of Kise's neck; soft, golden tresses brushed his fingers, and the tickle made him pull Kise closer to him. It was short pecks the two shared before Aomine decided to raise the stakes, sticking his tongue out to steal across Kise's bottom lip.

It sent a shiver running up the model's spin, and he smirked. Pressing his lips to Aomine's again, each set of lips sat perfectly with each other; Kise took the chance to bite Aomine's top lip, pulling the supple skin with his pearly whites delicately.

Aomine lowly chuckled, opening his eyes slightly to look into low set amber ones. “So is this a game now?” he asked in the kiss, taking his turn to bite Kise's bottom lip.

“Well, I don't know,” Kise pulled back, slowly licking his plump lips of the remains of chocolate. “We got a full can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce over there; what do you want to do?”

The mischievous look Kise was giving him made Aomine's groin twitch. He knew very good and damn well where this was leading, and after having his night spoiled, Aomine needed this little “game” he and Kise were to play to lift his spirits.

He turned the television off and rose from the couch- turning to his boyfriend who stood a inch lower than he. In an instant, Kise found himself in Aomine's arms with his legs wrapped around the taller males waist and hands cupping his ass. “So what are we going to do?” Kise asked as Aomine carried him over to the counter, and the ace placed him atop.

No words were said as Aomine's hand moved to the hem of Kise's shirt and pulled the article over the model's head. Smooth, fair skin exposed itself to the navy haired male, and navy irises roamed over his boyfriend's well defined torso. His hand wrapped around the can next to the attractive man on the counter, and he picked it up, removing the cap to place the nozzle at Kise's neck.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing?” the model asked, and he shuddered as cold foam landed on his skin, trailing from his neck in a zig-zag pattern down to his navel. "Ahh! That stuff is cold!"

When he made sure a good amount of Kise's torso was covered in the cream, he put the red and white can back to it's spot on the counter. Placing himself in-between the model's thighs, Aomine lifted Kise's chin for better access and darted his hot tongue out to touch the sweet flesh. Starting at Kise's collar bone, Aomine drug his tongue along the pattern in a slow, sensual manner, making sure to lap up every last bit of the creamy substance in his path.

Kise moaned lightly as his ace's moistened tongue whirled around a rosy bud, and teeth nipped away earning mewls from the model.

"Mmhmm," Aomine moved to play with the other nipple, listening as his boyfriend groaned at his teasing, and his body tensed. "You taste fucking delicious,” he stated before running his tongue along Kise's abs, dipping the muscle into each ridge.

Kise's body twitched, and he threw his head back as Aomine's tongue reversed it's trail, sliding up to his neck, over his adam's apple, and to his chin ending with a playful bite. He let out a breathy moan before looking into lust filled navy irises that lit every fiber of his body on fire. He took notice that Aomine had some whipped cream on the tip of his nose, and he leaned towards him, closing his mouth around the blemished skin and circled his tongue around to clean it off.

Coming off with a soft pop, Kise looked to the right of him, picking the brown container up and flipped the cap back. "Now it's your turn," the model informed his ace, holding the chocolate bottle above Aomine's head as he squeezed the sauce over him. Cocoa streams glided down tanned skin like leaking paint strokes, covering the male in what Kise thought was a beautiful masterpiece.

The sauce was in Aomine's navy tendrils and some dripped down his face to his lips; the model placed the bottle back on the counter and put his hands into the chocolate hair, clutching shorter locks in his fist and pulled his ace's head back to look at him.

"I'm the hungry one," Kise huskily whispered receiving a smirk from his lover whose hands were placed on his hips, gripping tightly. The model leaned forward, attacking Aomine's mouth in a heated kiss loving the taste of cocoa on his tongue; he hummed into the other male's mouth as hands slid down to cup his ass, squeezing hand fulls as Aomine loved the dominant way Kise kissed him.

"Fuck, you are so sexy when you're hungry," Aomine spoke into the kiss as his mouth was ravished by the eager muscle of his boyfriend. Removing his hands from the model's perfect ass onto the counter, Aomine pushed himself up, leaning Kise back as he climbed atop. Their upper bodies stuck together, and Kise's back being pressed against the ice, cold surface of the marble caused him to break this kiss; goosebumps rose on his flesh from the drastic change of temperature, and he grimaced.

"Ow, why do I have to deal with all the cold stuff?!" Kise poked his bottom lip out.

"Cause you look adorable with wrinkled eyebrows and a pout," Aomine replied before kissing his lover again.

Kise wrapped his arms around his ace's neck and pressed his lips to Aomine's repeatedly in drawn out pecks. He began to place sticky kisses along the other's jawline as he moved his lips down to his neck; when his lips began to slide against skin tainted by the delicious syrup, he allowed his tongue to escape his mouth to run over the sugary drizzle.

His mouth latched onto a certain spot of Aomine's neck that made the ace's breath hitch at the suction, and Kise smirked deviously at the way his lover's muscles had flexed. A purple bruise was left after he finished abusing the hot spot, and he continued to move down chiseled chest to ripped abs and stopped at Aomine's navel to lick inside the dented skin.

"Shit, Kise, your tongue feels amazing," Aomine expressed almost inaudibly at the feel of Kise's skilled tongue gently sweeping across his flesh. The model met his gaze when he was finished, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck the chocolate off of them. Aomine bit his lower lip, trying to keep his ever cracking composure in tact as the seductive male underneath him moaned around the digits in his mouth with closed eyes.

"You know, you're really making me hungry for more than just whipped cream."

"And?" the model taunted, removing his fingers from his mouth with a pop, "you're the one who left me hungry, so..."

"Right..." Aomine trailed off and moved his body down Kise's so that his face was in-between thighs. Grabbing the can next to him, Aomine hiked thick basketball shorts up and swirled mounds of creamy white onto to the trim limbs; he threw the tin down to the floor- not caring that it could have exploded making a larger mess than on the counter currently- and looked back to the man resembling a rewarding dessert. "You asked for this."

"Asked for wha-" Kise inhaled sharply as Aomine greedily attacked his thigh. Teeth grazed against his skin as his ace sucked the cream harshly from the spot he knew would drive Kise wild. The model tried to grip the marble underneath his fingertips only for them to slide along the slick surface. Heavy pants began to escape his throat, and his back arched at Aomine's nose brushing against his groin.

"God, Aominecchi, please..." he tried to speak, but Aomine only sucked and licked more, pushing some of the whipped cream between the crevice where his thigh and pelvis met to further entice him.

"I told you," Aomine drug his tongue along a bruise he created, eliciting a flinch from his boyfriend, "you were going to pay for that shit." His hands began to slide along Kise's body, up his sticky abdomen to his chest where the ace rolled both of his pink nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

He continued to readily lap at the man on his counter whose moans echoed off the walls creating such a satisfying melody to Aomine's ears. "So beautiful," he complimented, purposefully rubbing his nose into Kise's crotch as he continued to engulf the insides of those smooth thighs.

"Aominecchi, please," the model begged, dragging his curled toes against the marble counter as he grit his teeth, "I'm sorry!"

"Please what?"

"Pl-please don't te-tease me,” Kise voice broke from moans.

"But how am I teasing you?" Aomine asked smuggly, grinning at the sight of Kise's flushed and flustered expression.

Legs began to tremble around Aomine's neck, and Kise's hands moved to grip the sticky tresses in his lower region, pulling the head up for navy irises to meet his golden ones. "Yo-you win."

"Win what?" Aomine asked the heavily panting male with clear residue shining on his flawless skin.

Kise huffed as his heart pounded in his chest, and he tried to catch a breath. "We can finish this."

"Good,” the ace smirked, climbing off the counter to pull the other male into his arms. "Lets go."

-xxx-

Aomine and Kise's lips were locked in a heated kiss where tongues rubbed frantically against each other and teeth clicked; Aomine struggled to guide Kise to the bathroom, as he was walking backwards and both stumbled in the trail wanting to get at the other having pushed themselves over the edge. Upon entering, Aomine's eyes were closed, and his hand swiped across the wall in the bathroom looking for the light switch.

“Forget it,” Kise pulled away, huffing as he spoke against Aomine's kiss swollen lips before pulling his ace's body flush against his. “We can do without. There's plenty of light coming in from outside.”

Chocolate footprints trailed from the tiled floor into the shower as both males stepped inside. Reaching for the knob, Aomine twisted it bringing streams of liquid falling upon their bodies. Drenched articles of clothing were removed and thrown over the glass doors as the two continued to kiss fervently; Aomine pushed Kise's bare back to cold tiles and aligned his body perfectly with the model's.

Pulling back from the heated kiss to catch his breath, Aomine gazed into hazed, glittering amber irises lit beautifully from the moonlight illuminating the bathroom; water drenched golden tresses and Kise's frame glistened from the pale blue beam reflecting exquisitely off his moistened flesh.

“Fuck, you're so sexy,” Aomine complimented feeling his own heart race a twitch in his lower region.

“And so are you, Aominecchi,” Kise placed his hand behind Aomine's neck, pulling his ace's face closer to his for another round of a deep, opened mouth kisses. The model's free hand ghosted down Aomine's front, meeting his length; he palmed it and kneaded the swollen member in his hand, grinning as he felt Aomine's leg tremble.

“How do you like that?” the model asked in his ace's lazily opened mouth whose mind was only focused on the fingers his member slipped through as they fumbled him; the shit felt too good. “Judging that you're breathless, you love it, huh?”

Kise added a little pressure to his grip, and Aomine bit harshly on his bottom lip, leaning his head forward to rest onto a broad shoulder. “Kise...you're fucking with me,” the ace spoke, blowing against the water rolling on his lips from the shower.

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Riled up, Aomine placed both his hands on trim hips and turned the model around, pressing Kise's stomach into the tiling. Fingers slid down the dip of Kise's vertebrae to slip between those perfect ass cheeks, and two pushed themselves into the puckered hole without warning.

Kise winced, and his mouth parted as he panted from Aomine's long digits massaging him, and the ace pressed his swollen length against Kise's ass. Aomine's mouth was placed to his ear, and he licked the outer shell making Kise's knees buckle.

“I bet you want it so damn bad, don't you?” Aomine asked wearing a shit eating grin, managing to slip a third finger in his prepping.

Kise's back curved at the unexpected intrusion, and he placed a hand behind Aomine's head, entangling his fingers in drenched navy locks. “You know you want me more.”

Aomine let out a low growl as Kise pushed his ass back onto his fingers, making them slip deeper into the tight heat. “So, now you're basically begging me to fuck you?”

Kise closed his eyes and smirked. “No, I'm _taunting_ you into fucking me,” and he pushed even further back onto his ace's fingers; the digits rubbed against his prostate, and a moan rolled in the back of his throat. “God, your fingers feel amazing.”

Aomine continued to generously rub on the bunch of nerves located deep in his lover; his pulsating member ached to push into it's prize that was currently getting off to fingers probing him. The digits were removed, earning groans at the empty feeling from Kise, and Aomine wrapped his hands around his own length. The ace placed a hand on the tiles in front of him for leverage, and he guided the leaking head into the twitching ring of muscles earning a hiss from Kise. Aomine felt Kise's hand move on top of his and they laced fingers; the model grasped tightly feeling the burning sensation in his backside.

“Shit, Kise,” Aomine lightly panted pushing all the way in, “you're still so fucking tight.”

“Heh,” Kise smirked with heavy breaths leaking from his mouth, “I guess it's good I'm 'fucking' tight; that just means the sex will be better.”

The witty comment made Aomine lowly chortle a bit, and he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's neck. “Damn right.”

Aomine started slow, steadily rocking his hips into Kise's ass waiting for confirmation that he was well adjusted.

“Oooh, Aominecchi,” Kise purred, “you feel so damn good.”

“Don't call me that shit right now,” Aomine bit back before he grunted. “You know how I feel about it during sex.”

“But Aominecc-”

Aomine placed his hands on Kise's hips, pulling the model off him only to slam his perfect ass back onto it. Kise's breath hitched at the force, and his back curved so that his head rested upon his ace's shoulder.

“Don't call me that shit,” Aomine threatened before placing kisses on Kise's opened lips as he picked up his pace; the model moaned wantonly at the pleasure taking over his body. Fingers fisted navy tendrils and hands gripped at trim hips as the two males bucked against each other- rhythmically, strongly, and in tune.

“Shit,” Kise panted as Aomine's low groans rang in his ears, “I want you to go deeper, Daiki.”

“You act like such a slut,” the ace bit on Kise's earlobe, pulling the skin with his teeth making the model tug at his hair. “Damn, I love when you get forceful, and I love when you say my name.”

“Just shut up, and fuck me harder,” Kise commanded with that arrogant smirk gracing his features, once again taunting his ace. Aomine didn't like being told what to do, but he did love when Kise became lewd and raunchy during their fuck sessions; as he usually said- that shit really turns him on.

He obliged, beginning to pound into the overwhelming warmth of Kise's ass; his tip hit that sweet spot repeatedly and made Kise cry at the jolting sensation. Hefty moans reverberated in the large room, fingers left navy tresses for well manicured fingernails to claw at the tiling, and bodies sweated heavily, going unnoticed from the currents of warm water washing over skin.

Aomine continued to fuck his model senseless, and Kise scratched his toenails at the shower floor as his legs became weak. He didn't know how much more he could take, and as if that wasn't enough, he felt lengthy fingers wrap themselves around his own throbbing member. Being jerked off in time with Aomine's powerful, unforgiving thrust brought the model to his breaking point, and shots of hot, white liquid poured from his head.

The contraction of the puckered entrance around Aomine caused his to orgasm to rush over him; his body jerked as his own seed poured into Kise and he groaned. He rocked slowly, making sure to milk himself completely before he relaxed, melding his torso into the smooth back in front of him.

The bathroom was covered in a thick fog from the steamy shower and blissful sex, and both bodies looked flushed even under the natural, pale light. Aomine removed himself from that wonderful ass that had just pleased him greatly and brought his eyes to meet his boyfriend's as he turned towards him.

“Has your hunger been satisfied?” he asked, placing his forehead to the one in front of him, heavily breathing onto the other's lips.

"Yeah," Kise chuckled, still panting as he lazily kissed his ace. “In more ways than one, _Daiki_.”

//End.

 

 


End file.
